


Reward for the Victor

by CharismaBell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lot on kuroos part, feelings are attached, tsukki also gets smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaBell/pseuds/CharismaBell
Summary: Kuroo is one of the top ranked gladiators of his master's stable. When he makes an important victory he's sent a reward, a favored slave by the name of Kei.Kei can't say he's all too happy about being given to some savage brute, but Kuroo turns out to be a little different than what he was expecting.





	Reward for the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that spartacus movie but not really compliant. this isn't really historically accurate but it doesn't have to be because its, :clap: :clap:, porn

The guard escorts him down through the gladiator pens, warning off the men they pass with a hand on his sword and a glare. Kei himself ignores them and their catcalls, his back straight and head held regally as he keeps pace with the strides of the guard. He's not here for them. They can look if they want to, but he owes his attention to no one but who his master commands him to. In this case, a victorious gladiator in the top ranks of his master's stable. He's been given to nobles, and other slaves before, to put on a show. But never a gladiator.

He will serve as ordered, but he can't help his own _distaste_.

The gladiator in question is one of the few to have earned a private room with a solid door to block access. The guard knocks on it and calls out a sharp "Kuroo!"

It opens within the moment, and Kei does his best not to let his lip curl into a sneer. The gladiator, with nothing more than cloth and leather bound around his waist, has nearly all his skin on display. Damp, suntanned olive skin stretched over a tall form of lithe muscle, some pale scars twisting ragged up his hard stomach and chest. Hair inky black and equally damp from some sort of wash; tousled and haphazard with a heavy left part that had strands curling over his brow and into a dark and amber eye. High cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, and a slightly crooked nose. Handsome, Kei supposes, but whatever initial attraction is lost in the face of being a violent brute.

"Your master sends a gift.," The guard says, a flick of his hand gestures towards Kei. "A reward for your victory."

Kuroo tilts his head a bit, catlike, at the guard with just a passing flick of his gaze to Kei. "An honor. Pass my appreciation to him, please."

A violent brute with manners. Or just one that understands the value of sucking up when it comes to their master. He must have needed that to have ever made it this high in the ranks.

The guard nudges him forward with a grunt that might've been a confirmation, "He'll be collected at dawn. Don't damage him, he's a favorite of the master's." He turns heel and leaves, and Kei is alone, face to face with the gladiator he's been gifted to.

The gladiator watches the guard leave, and then shifts to the side of the doorway, extending a hand in invitation. "Come in?" Kei takes it, as is customary, and steps inside. The room had no view outside but was lit warmly by a burning candle. Kuroo shuts the door. "What's your name?"

"Kei," he answers idly, turning back to face the gladiator. "And you are Kuroo?"

"Pleasure." A hand is lifted in his direction, and Kei isn't interested but takes it anyways. Obedience is everything, and Oikawa has enough ways to punish him without risking his looks. "You're very beautiful, Kei."

"I am favored by our master," Kei says, repeating what the guard said earlier. "If I wasn't, he wouldn't care for me."

Kuroo's mouth curls up at one side, so naturally that Kei ventures to guess that it's the gladiator's normal state of expression. The hand clasped around his own gently pulls him forward until he's in range for a heavy arm to settle on his waist. "I suppose he wouldn't."

Kei expects the mash of lips against his own, but instead, he feels them move lightly against his jaw, then shifts to his neck, pressing kisses down to his collarbone. Kei takes the initiative, not really wanting this to last longer than it has to. He lifts his free hand to pull at the tie that secures the drape of linen that covers him. The back of him was bare anyways, from his shoulder blades to the small of his back, but the tie comes loose and the linen slides down his front. And with a practiced shift of his hips, the weight is dragged entirely to the floor.

Kuroo inhales sharply against his throat as Kei steps out of the bundle, shaking off his sandals to leave him completely bare aside from the delicate silvers of his jewelry. Out of sight as his face was for the gladiator mouthing at his collar, Kei allows himself a brief roll of his eyes. He flattens his hand against Kuroo's chest, pushing back with enough guiding pressure to have the gladiator step back. The room is small enough that it only takes a couple of steps to have the man up against the stone wall and to have himself pressed against the front of him. The feel of muscle is different than what he's used to, interesting. The dampness to his skin he is less interested in.

Here, as Kuroo tilts up to leave kisses on his jaw, Kei notices with petty delight that he is taller than this muscled brute, not by much but it was there. Kei was not the ideal tiny thing, he knew, but his beauty left a huge market for him. He hoped his slight height advantage was a strike to the gladiator's ego.

He slides his hand down, feeling between the layers of cloth and leather to find Kuroo's cock and wrap thin fingers around it. He smiled when Kuroo gasps, back arching slightly off the wall. The hand that was previously settled on his waist moves, and he can feel the rough callouses catching on the smooth skin as it strokes up his back.

 _"Controlled by your cock,"_ Kei soothes through his smile, letting the light tone of his second tongue slide between his lips. _"Just like every one of your class."_

Kuroo looks at him, lips parted and confusion permeating his features. "What?" Kei squeezes the cock in his hand, twisting his wrist as he stroke up in practiced motion, drawing a small groan from the gladiator.

"Most I've slept with have enjoyed the sound of my second tongue," he murmurs in response, letting his back curve under the press of the other's hand. "Do you like it-" he slips into his other language _"-brute of a slave?"_

The look Kuroo gives him is one of bemusement, bright eyes just a little bit narrowed. "Yeah," is his answer, with a small smile. "Do as you like."

Kei's own smile grows a little wider, brings his mouth to Kuroo's ear. In a low, sultry tone he whispers, _"You're nothing but brutal entertainment. Just brawn who happens to have some skill with a blade."_ He feels the fingers on his back and holding his hand flex. _"Kill someone and your master gives you a valued slave to fuck, give you a night away from your own hand and call that a reward."_

He brushes his finger across the tip of the cock and Kuroo's head is arching back, hips pressing forward into his hand. He hisses quietly, letting go of his hand to reach up and slide, almost carefully, through his hair to cradle his skull. Kei knows the nature of this sort of hold, it's only missing the tight curling of fingers in his hair to pull him further onto their cock.

 _"Can't say I'm surprised,"_ he continues, tone pandering as he presses a soft kiss below the gladiator's ear. _"dumb brute wants his cock sucked."_

Kuroo shifts against him, head tilting towards him with a small snort. Kei meets his amber gaze with a smile; there's something odd in Kuroo's expression, something surprised and amused and piercing.

 _"Would you prefer I sucked yours?"_ Kuroo asks, and Kei flinches back sharply at the familiar, matching words of Gaulish. He stares, remembering all that he's said and feels his throat close up as he realizes that Kuroo _understood_.

"You're not a Gaul," is about as much as Kei could manage, his voice coming out faint.

"No," Kuroo agrees, watching him with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "but I know bits of lots of languages. Gaulish happens to be my best."

Kei tries not to let his slowly crumbling composure show. "How?" Did Oikawa know that Kuroo spoke Gaulish? He always thought it amusing when Kei mocked his noble 'friends' in a language they couldn't understand, but he wouldn't put it past Oikawa to have put him in a tough spot like this.

Kuroo hasn't let him go. "I've been a slave since I was a kid, to a merchant before our master bought me. I have an ear for languages, and I've heard a lot of them." Kuroo muses, mouth curling into a crooked smirk, a huff of laughter escaping his lips. "You know you've got a hell of a mouth for a house slave. Doesn't the master speak Gaulish?"

Kei is still frozen, and it occurs to him that he still has his hand around Kuroo's cock. It worst comes to worst, he can just clench harshly and get himself out the door while the gladiator was hopefully in pain, instead of risking the threat of injury. If his appearance suffers... "Yes. It amuses him to listen to me mock who he gives me to. Did he know you speak it too?"

Kuroo will be punished for harming him, maybe even killed, he assures himself. But if Kei becomes disfigured in this unfortunate exchange... Oikawa liked his mind, but he doesn't think he likes it _that_ much. He'll be sold, and the chance of finding a decent position without his beauty...

"Yeah, he uses me to communicate with the other gladiators that don't speak more common languages." Kuroo's hand slips from his hair, lowering to tilt his chin towards him with a still strangely gentle finger. "So, now that we understand each other, now what?"

Kei's just going to have to choke on his pride and hopes the promise of good sex will get him out of this. He lowers his gaze, parts his lips and allows his panic to show on his face. "I apologize for my words. Please forgi-"

"Oh god, _stop_ ," Kei blinks, staring, as Kuroo grimaces. "I think we both know you don't mean that, so don't say it, yeah? And I mean... I really don't mind. I just found it funny." Kuroo leans forward, and Kei can't really do anything but stare when Kuroo presses a soft kiss on the side of his mouth and pulls back to grin. "But I'm not a dumb brute, and I'm not ruled by my cock. Just so you know."

Kei swallows. "Noted."

Kuroo gives another snort, his hand coming away from his chin, dropping to his wrist and tugging Kei's hand out of his pants. "So, if you're not into sucking cock, then what's your preference? I mean, are you even into men?"

He wonders if he can lie and have it be an excuse for his displeasure. He probably can, but it might not be worth it. This could go badly if Kuroo takes offense to anything. A successful, high ranking gladiator who also serves as a translator has much more value than a simple house slave.

"Yes," he decides to say honestly, lifting his gaze to meet Kuroo's. "I can do whatever you want me to, I exist to serve who my master decides has earned it. Do as you will with me."

"How enthusiastic." Kuroo drawls, sarcasm brightening his tone.

There's a beat after his free hand clasps over his waist with the other that the grip suddenly tightens and Kuroo just _lifts_ him. He inhales sharply and finds his hands grasping at Kuroo's shoulders and his legs parting to wrap around the tan waist. Kei resists a scowl at his betrayal of a reaction as one of Kuroo's hands glides up his back in support as he crosses the room. He clings tighter when Kuroo starts to lean down, but he doesn't slip even a little against Kuroo's sure hold and ever-present crooked grin. He's laid gently on the bed on his back as Kuroo lifts his upper body away from him. He can feel, as Kuroo settles, the heat of his cock against his ass, under the cloth still covering it.

It had felt big in his hand. Bigger than anyone else he's been with, but then again, _Kuroo_ is bigger than any of his previous blue-blooded and fragile partners. Nobles and slaves don't have this kind of muscle or heft to them. He finds himself really hoping that Kuroo has some idea of how to do this gently. That size could do some damage.

Kuroo's hands take his forearms, pulling loose the grip he still has on his shoulders, and then eases them down to the bed. Kei lets it happen, and isn't surprised when Kuroo's hand move to loosen the cloth and leather enough to remove it.

It is big. Not... monstrous or completely disproportional, but big nonetheless. Kei tears his gaze away from it before Kuroo can catch him staring. He's still not interested, no matter how thrilling of an arousal that the sight is giving him.

Rough hands slide up his thighs, spreading them as Kuroo shifts backward a little; his gaze for some reason still directed at his face. Kei looks away to avoid it. That just means he's surprised when there is suddenly a breath of warm on his cock, he gasps and looks back just in time to watch Kuroo take it between his lips. The shocked, pleasured sound spills from his throat before he can even think to restrain himself, back arching and hands grasping downwards on impulse. They find hair and he clutches at it, Kuroo laughs a little around his cock.

This is new. Nobles don't... Kei can remember someone else on him this way all of maybe twice; both times other slaves, and never for long or with any intention other than to get him hard. Why would a gladiator of all people do it?

Kuroo sinks further down on him, mouth wet and hot and clearly not inexperienced. Kei's legs lift, the back of his thighs pushing against the weight of Kuroo's shoulders. That's new too. They're broad and powerful, and they have his legs spread wider than he's used to. It's bizarre and it's absolutely thrilling. Or maybe it's just because Kuroo's mouth is on him.

A hand moves up his chest, fingers stroking the pale planes of it until they reach a dusky bud. Kei doesn't even realize that he's expecting to be pinched; it makes him squirm and nobles love it when he squirms. Until the pad of a thumb rubs over it. It's a good, softer sort of pleasure and it pulls a moan from him, his chest pushing up into the touch before he could stop it. He curls his fingers a little tighter into Kuroo's already messy hair, which prompts a little hum that has his eyes flickering shut.

" _God_ ," he breathes, shuddering at the sensation.

Kuroo sucks harder for a second, enough to make him cry out, before pulling off with a small kiss to the tip. He looks down when that particular wave of pleasure passes, and Kuroo presses another kiss to his wrist and smiles. "There's a jar of oil under the bed, grab it for me?"

He lets go of Kuroo's hair and twists his torso to reach over the side of the low bed, feeling blindly for the jar. His fingers brushed something cold and ceramic and grabs it. It's lidded and bound shut, and not quite as full as he would have expected it to be, for someone alone most nights. Kuroo takes it with a crooked grin when he hands it over. Following shortly is the drag of teeth along the inside of his thigh, and the clink of the jar being set down. He peers at it, wondering why Kuroo isn't immediately opening it to prepare him. Then there's a kiss to the hollow of his hip.

"Not a fan of rushing things," Kuroo mumbles into his skin, answering his question before he voices it. "And by the way? You are welcome to pull my hair if you'd like."

That's about all the warning he gets before Kuroo's snarky mouth is taking him back inside. Kei does pull, and Kuroo moans around him. His eyes fall shut and he twists his hands in the covers as he pants, his hips held down with the force of a hand pressed down on his abdomen.

It's been a long time since he's come as quickly as Kuroo brings him, too used to trying to find the pleasure in the selfish touches of nobles to appease their egos. When he feels the rush of heat curling in his stomach, there's a sudden burst of fear that he'll upset the gladiator over his lack of control. His fingers clench in Kuroo's hair, mouth parting to breathe in a sharp gasp and his thighs quivering with the feeling.

"Kuroo, _Kuroo_ , I-" his words falter on how to say it, so not to seem like a demand to stop. Kuroo seems to moan at the gasping of his name but pulls off to look at Kei with warm eyes and a lazy grin. Kei tries to gain back some bit of control, panting at the loss and forcing himself to loosen the grip on Kuroo's hair. Kuroo surges up, moving easily even against the pressure of his legs to climb up over him. The smooth and languid shift of muscle under olive skin makes Kei swallow and shiver. He leans down and presses a kiss to Kei's jaw, then lowers himself with a carefulness that seems contradictory to his obvious strength. The arm braced by his head bends until he's resting on his elbow, those fingers lightly brushing his cheek and then cupping the side of his skull to tilt him in for a press of lips closer to his mouth.

He doesn't even notice the other hand reaching for his cock until he feels it circle around it. He inhales and jerks, back arching as his eyes squeeze shut. One of his grasping hands finds the solid strength of Kuroo's forearm and follows it as it strokes up and down his length, It takes barely a minute before he's trembling, digging his nails into Kuroo's arm and arching his head back as he releases with a cry of pleasure and strain.

The hand pulls away from his cock, fingers swiping through some of the mess on his stomach. Kei opens his eyes as his mouth parts, expecting the cum coated fingers his partners all seem to love shoving in him. That... don't come. Instead, he watches, mystified, as Kuroo licks it from his own fingers. Kei stares right up until he gets a small grin that startles his gaze away.

Kuroo leans down over him, lips brushing his temple. "You really are beautiful." he rasps, moving back to meet his eyes. "Pretty sure I'm going to remember what that looks like for a long time."

"Going to get off thinking of me?" Kei snarks before he thinks about it, voice coming out breathy and quiet.

The laugh that Kuroo lets out is low, warm and through that curling grin. "Oh yeah, can't imagine I'm the only one. How can anyone get to see you like this and then just _forget_?"

Kei tongue must have finally run away without the rest of his mind, because it's not until he's actually said, "Maybe you're just not accustomed to the finer things in life," that he realizes how much of an insult it is. He swallows, tries not to show the immediate nervousness as he remembers, again, that Kuroo is more valuable than he is to their master.

But all Kuroo does is laugh again, shaking his head and lowering it to press briefly against his shoulder "Can't disagree there."

He relaxes, and when Kuroo tilts up and actually, properly kisses him, he eases into it. Faint saltiness and all, it's not a taste he finds himself minding when he got to witness this man clean it off his own fingers.

Still, when Kuroo pulls back with a soft sound of pleasure, Kei can't help but ask, "Are you actually going to fuck me or not?" He can feel the hard heat of Kuroo's cock against his thigh, and he knows the jar of oil is still on the bed, but the jar was unopened and Kuroo wasn't as desperately grabby as he was used to and he doesn't know what to _do_ with that.

The question brings another inelegant laugh from Kuroo, and he's given an amused look. "That was the plan, yeah. Is that something you actually _like_ or just something you endure for your master?"

Kei's automatic response is to lie, to flatter with saccharine words that _of course_ , he does! But a moment after that it dawns on his that the lie is the truth, at least to an extent. "I do," he answers slowly, glancing downwards. He can just barely see the size of that cock from his angle, and it's still mildly intimidating. "If proper care is taken."

Kuroo seems to get it immediately because his expression hardens up a bit. Grin drops into something serious and sharp eyes catch his gaze. It is intense in a way that Kei finds himself swallowing beneath him. "I won't hurt you," comes the low promise, and there's such a serious sincerity to it that Kei can't help but believe it.

He breathes in and offers a slow nod. "Alright."

Kuroo's expression falls back into that easy grin, and with one more lingering kiss, tongue teasing at his, pulls back to twist around and reach for the oil. The binding around it comes off easy, and the familiar olive oil smell tingles Kei's noise as Kuroo dips his fingers into the small jar. He stretches out to carefully place it back down on the floor. Kei spreads his legs with maybe a bit more eagerness than he has in a while, and Kuroo's crooked grin comes back into view as he reaches between his legs with the oiled hand.

The first finger pushes into him and Kei dares to reach up and comb his hand through Kuroo's thick hair, curling his fingers into the strands and pulling him down for a kiss. And true to his word, Kuroo is thorough in preparing him. Slow enough that the heat already starts to build in him again, and Kei nearly tells Kuroo to just _get on with it_ because the fingers are quickly becoming not enough and he wants _more_. He bites his words though, and Kuroo's bottom lip, and that gives him a low groan and a roll of hips against his thigh.

Kuroo's fingers slide out from him a few moments later, slowly, before he pushes up and is holding himself above Kei once again, arm braced on the bed next to his head to keep him raised. Kei continues to cling to Kuroo's hair, but as his legs are coaxed open, he lets his fingers travel across the warm skin, finally gripping down on a bicep. His hand doesn't fit around it and he shivers and closes his eyes for a moment.

When they open again, Kuroo is looking down at him, softly asking, "Is this alright?"

Kei honestly doesn't know if Kuroo is asking about the whole situation, or if he's ready, or the position, but regardless the answer is the same.

"Yes," he whispers back, lifting his legs to wrap around his hips to prove it.

Kuroo grins again, pulling back just enough to get a hand between them to line up this cock. Kei feels the heat of the tip press against his hole, but Kuroo's gaze lifts to Kei before he actually pushes in. Kei's breath catches at the blunt pressure, but it's an easy and practiced thing for him to relax and just allow the invasion. Kuroo _is_ big, he can feel it, but also careful. He rocks in gentle thrusts to ease himself in bit by bit until Kei feels the heat of his hips against his skin and know that Kuroo is fully in him.

At some point his eyes have fallen shut, both hands gripping Kuroo's arms with more force than he should with others who were not this built. He can feel a faint tremble in those arms and restrained panting above him. When he pries his eyes open, Kuroo's are the ones closed, brows drawn in a strained furrow, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Kei's is awed at how appealing he finds that expression on Kuroo's sly features.

He slides his hands up Kuroo's arms, cupping his face in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Kuroo's eyes flicker open, and Kei can see how his breath suddenly hitches and his muscles give a small tremble. Restraint. And that realization sends another swell of heat spiraling down Kei's spine. He _likes_ how this feels. He genuinely, really, is enjoying this particular encounter. That's... not at all what he expected to happen when he was told he was being given to a gladiator.

He rolls his hips into Kuroo's cock to signal his readiness, earning him a groan as his gaze hazes over. Kei arches his back, getting himself in a better position to grab Kuroo's hair, and resisting the urge to pull the man down and replace the teeth in his lip with his own. He's enjoying Kuroo's expression too much.

"You sure?" Kuroo breathes, gaze fixed on him as he asks.

Kei almost laughs if not for the fact he really needs Kuroo to start moving. He curls his mouth into a little smirk and answers, honestly, "I could use a little less restraint on your part." Kuroo blinks in an almost feline manner, and Kei's mouth runs off with him. "I mean there has to be _some_ sort of benefit to fucking a gladiator, and from what I've heard, the whole strength and 'intense passion' thing is two of them. The other slaves talk."

Kuroo's head dips, pressing to the bed beside Kei's head as he starts to laugh, the force of it shaking his shoulders. Kei furrows his brow, turning his head to look. Kuroo's face was mostly hidden against the sheets, but he can see the edge of a quickly becoming familiar grin. He watches it for a little before Kuroo calms down, turning suddenly to catch him in a kiss, pressing him into the bed and licking into his mouth. He is slow to react, being a little startled, but he doesn't hesitate to reciprocate. Kei wouldn't say is the best kisser he's ever experienced, but he wasn't bad and Kei is enjoying this.

"Strength, hm?" Kuroo hums when he finally breaks off, mouth curved. Though not outright, Kei can still see the spark of amusement and laughter in his eyes. "Alright, I can do that."

His hand resumes its braced point beside his head, and the other falls down to grip one of Kei's hips, lifting them off the bed to get Kuroo's knees resting under him. Kei breathes in, anticipation and heat pooling in his stomach before Kuroo begins to move.

It isn't immediately as hard as he expected. Kuroo watches him through the first few thrusts that while deep, were antagonisingly slow. His angles shift and Kei recognizes the intent, his mouth curling in a smile as he waits for Kuroo to find the right angle to bring him the greatest pleasure.

His chokes on a breath when Kuroo finds it, his back curving in a gentle arch as his lip part. Kuroo makes a satisfied noise, and the next thrust has some of that coiled power behind it, sliding into him with more force and driving a moan from Kei. That seems to be all the confirmation that Kuroo needs.

Kei clings tighter as Kuroo's thrusts pick up in speed and power, body rolling in smooth motions with each back and forth. Even with his thighs clenching around Kuroo's waist, or the fingers gripping his hair, not once does Kei think that he has any control of the situation. Pinned under the heavy press of Kuroo leaning over him, he thinks it's the first time he's actually gotten a thrill out of the sensation. The other slaves really weren't lying about gladiators, even with Kuroo's consideration, there is a wild, _savage_ edge to this that Kei's starting to find intoxicating. It's different and raw and _primal_ , nothing like forcing a moan and arching his back for the slap of noble hips against him.

He grabs at Kuroo's back with one of his hands, head tilting back as moans tumble from his mouth. Kuroo is panting hard above him, and Kei can feel the bunch and release of muscle as his hand splays across shoulder blades. His hand curls at one particularly hard thrust, his nails scraping over the skin beneath them. Kuroo jerks a little and lets out a groan, head dipping. Kei blinks, confused for a beat before his mind links the actions.

He shifts his hand over, watching Kuroo's blissed expression as he scrapes his nails over the fresh patch of skin.

Another fleeting moan and Kuroo gives a breathless laugh. "You do that, I'm not going to last," is the strained warning, fingers tightening on his thigh.

"Do you need to?"

Kuroo falters for a moment but falls back into rhythm the next with a huff and his crooked grin. "I'd _like_ to. Seems rude to leave you high and dry."

"You've already-" is about all Kei can muster before he has to moan, clinging tight until that wave of pleasure passes and he can focus to some extent. "You already got me off once."

"So what?" Kuroo's grin widens a little, body lowering to catch Kei in a shallow kiss, teasing his lips with a quick scrape of teeth. "Maybe I like seeing my partners in pleasure."

Kei stares for a moment, but shakes his head and lets the matter go. "Well, I'm not going to complain." But, he also doesn't think he's going to stop. Not when the noises he gets are so pleasing to hear. Plus, he's pretty sure that Kuroo will finish him off either way, so it'll be fun to test his limits.

The first rake gets him a startled moan and a laugh, but Kuroo doesn't say anything. Instead, he lowers himself to catch his lips in whats really more of a messy clashing of tongues and shared breath. The hand slips off his thigh, leaving the wrap of his legs to support the position, and Kei barely registers where it's going before it tugs at his cock. It's his turn to give a startled moan, his head arching back and breaking the kiss. Kuroo finds his throat instead, pressing fleeting kisses to juxtapose the punishing pace he's setting. His back arches next at a particularly good combination of a thrust and twist of Kuroo's hand.

Kei barely has the attention to spare for more than just hanging on and enjoying the ride. At some point, he manages to tilt his head down for another kiss, but that's the extent of his self-control. Kuroo doesn't seem to mind, content in mouthing at his neck and collarbone.

Pleasure builds at the base of his spine, Kuroo's thrusts growing sharper and more erratic; small trembles shaking his muscles. All signs Kei is intimately familiar with. He's close, and so is Kuroo.

Kuroo is actually the one that tips first, thrusts growing ragged and stuttering as he fucks into him. Kei watches with lidded eyes as amber eyes struggle to stay open, black hair sex tousled in a way Kei wouldn't admit he likes. Kuroo's perpetual grin was gone and his mouth hangs open to let out breaths that come out hard and shaky. Until he jerks and lifts his head to let out a tumble of gasps and moans that would have had Kei coming too if only they had been closer to his ear.

Kei trembles through the last few thrusts as Kuroo rides it out, both panting at matching paces and the hand around his cock still somehow keeping rhythm. Kuroo's breathing is harsh from exertion and overstimulation, but he has barely stilled, still hot and hard inside him for the moment. The slide is much slicker how, and Kei _revels_ in the heat dripping out of him. He looks downwards to where Kuroo is pumping him, noticing each twitch of his abs when he thrusts in. Kuroo's head lowers to press a kiss to his throat, and Kei feels the coil in his gut finally snap.

His grip on Kuroo's hair and back tighten, eyes squeezing shut as he cries out and arches against his weight, grinding down harshly onto Kuroo's cock. It shakes him to his core, blanks out his mind for several glorious, white-hot moments before the intensity eases and he starts to come down.

His grip is the first thing to loosen, and then his thighs around the muscle of Kuroo's waist. He keeps his eyes closed as he breathes, enjoying the press of lips trailing kisses up his jaw until they reach his own and he shifts to kiss back.

It's a slow, languid thing that Kei finds himself very appreciative of, and when it ends, Kuroo pulls back and away from his softened grasps. He opens his eyes, watching as Kuroo moves to pull out of him with a shudder; he's too used to the sensation to match it. He moves to lay down beside him and stretches out with a satisfied noise comparable to some house cat. Kei rolls over, pressing himself into the heat of Kuroo. When his arms come back down from his stretch, it's guided to rest on Kei's back.

"Nice," he mutters, shutting his eyes again to luxuriate in the afterglow still humming in his veins.

There's a snort from beside him, "Happy to hear I pass with such flying colors." comes the dry response.

Kei rolls his eyes even though they are shut, almost snorting himself but keeping the reaction in check. "Fine. It was probably the best I've had in a long time. Does that soothe your pride a little?" His tone is sharper and more sarcastic than he maybe should use, but he can't find it in him to be as cautious as he is usually. Kuroo hasn't taken offense to anything.

As predicted, all he gets is a small laugh in response. There's a shift of muscle under where his head is pillowed, and then fingers trace the curve of his jaw and rest a thumb on his bottom lip. He opens his eyes to find Kuroo looking down at him, and he gives his crooked grin when Kei meets his eyes.

"You really do have one hell of a mouth on you." Kuroo comments, just shy of a whisper.

"You haven't even felt half of it," Kei says with his own smile, opening his mouth to take the thumb between his lips. Kuroo's eyes darken, gaze intently focusing on the flicker of tongue across his thumb. There's a thick swallow and a breathy "No, I haven't."

The thumb slips from his mouth and then the hand is cradling the side of his cheek. Kuroo leans down to brush lips. Kei leans up to deepen it, soft and brief in a way Kei doesn't remember being kissed in. It's pleasant. Kuroo stays close when they part, breath brushing his face and he lingers, eyes closed for a few moments. Kei watches him in those moments, studying the ease of his expression, the little crook in the line of his nose, the light scattering of freckles along the bridge of it.

Even before Kuroo's eyes open, his mouth curls into a small grin, and there's an amused sound that escapes his throat. "Thank you."

The blush takes Kei by surprise, lips pressing together as he stares. That's... not something he's heard before, not in that tone before at least. Kuroo's words sound different and sincere, he believes them more. He also doesn't know how to respond to them.

"You are such a romantic." Snark it is then. Kuroo shakes with a laugh and tugs him closer.

"I can't help it."

The silence that follows is nice and pleasant. "I've... I had a good time, Kuroo." Kei says, quiet.

He's not sure what he's expecting, but it's not for Kuroo to tighten his hold and tuck his face into Kei's neck. "Had?" he asks, and Kei tilts his head in a bit of confusion. Kuroo leans back to show his grin gracing his face. "I'm pretty sure the guard said something about dawn. So unless you want to leave..."

He... _did_ say something like that, didn't he?

Kei feels his chest warm, and he lets out a little huff of breath. "Yeah, yeah, what were you thinking about doing for the rest of the night?"

"Mm, choices, choices. I don't know, did you have some ideas?"

Kei angles his lips towards Kuroo, "I can probably come up with a few things."

Kuroo meets his lips, cupping his face with a little more purpose. Kei lets one of his hands come up to rest on Kuroo's chest, spreading his fingers and dragging down his stomach and back up. The sturdiness of all the muscle may not have appealed to him coming into this, but now, gliding his fingers down each row of Kuroo's abs, he can't say he wasn't hooked. His hand stopped on his chest, feeling the thud, thud of Kuroo's heart, steady and strong.

Kei feels Kuroo's hands slide further into his hair, and he takes a deep breath, leaning into the touch in a way he doesn't usually get to indulge in.

"Maybe," Kuroo starts. "if you're not too sick of me by morning, I could try do well enough to earn another reward? See you again?"

He opens his eyes, and for once doesn't feel any wary with showing his pleasure at the idea.

"I think I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo is 100% a sappy romantic dont @ me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [胜者的奖励](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614265) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)




End file.
